


Ночью все лисы серы

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В горло Хикару вцепилась желтоглазая лисица, и он оказался не в силах сопротивляться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночью все лисы серы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [J-Factor](http://jfactor.diary.ru/)

Когда каменистая дорожка вильнула вправо и сузилась, встречных туристов совсем не осталось. Фуказава обернулся и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтобы глаза не слепило октябрьское солнце.

― За нами ― никого! ― громко произнес он, вглядываясь в даль. ― И впереди тоже. ― Он снова повернулся прямо.

Хикару поправил лямку рюкзака, которая даже через куртку больно врезалась в плечо, ― к четвертому часу пути вес все-таки стал ощущаться. 

Сакума то исчезал впереди, то возвращался обратно и забирался на каждый холм, чтобы обозреть окрестности. Хикару начинал всерьез подумывать, не повесить ли на него хотя бы палатку.

― Может, мы просто заблудились и идем не той дорогой? ― предположил Фуказава. ― Может, возле озера нужно было налево?

― Может быть. ― Отозвался Хикару. ― А может, и нет. Тут сплошные туристические тропы, Фукка, тут нельзя заблудиться. Да, даже тебе.

― Что насчет Сакумы?

Сакума пробовал на прочность один из нижних суков разлапистого дерева ― повис на нем, несколько раз подтянулся с уверенностью спортсмена.

― Ладно, здесь может заблудиться только Сакума. 

― Что? ― Сакума отозвался на звук своего имени и спрыгнул на землю, ловко пружиня ногами.

― Ничего, забей.

На всякий случай Хикару сверился с картой. Они шли по второстепенному маршруту, отмеченному тонкой красной линией. Дорожка петляла и сворачивала, иногда уходила совсем в сторону, но в самом конце все-таки сливалась с основной тропой. 

Идти по пустой и тихой ― насколько это было возможно в присутствии товарищей ― местности Хикару нравилось больше. Иногда он щелкал на телефон приглянувшиеся виды или просто красиво рассыпавшиеся листья. Для настоящей осени еще было рановато, но первые желто-красные оттенки уже просвечивали в сочной зелени. 

Но холодать начало по-осеннему быстро. Хикару достал из рюкзака свитера, Сакума замотался в жуткий шарф с помпонами ― так, что были видны одни только огромные очень темные глаза под кучерявой челкой. Фуказава натянул перчатки.

― Может, черт с ней, с палаткой? ― с надеждой предложил он, спустя еще часа полтора. ― Переночуем в гостинице, а завтра вернемся домой. Свежие и выспавшиеся.

― Палатку, значит, тащили зря?

― Тяжелая, да? ― в голосе Фуказавы слышалось сочувствие, но что-то подсказывало Хикару, что тот пытается уговорить его на комфортную ночевку в тепле. ― Я могу понести.

― Неси. ― Хикару с радостью сбросил с плеч рюкзак и взял сумку с едой, она показалась ему просто непозволительно легкой.

Фуказава поморщился, но рюкзак надел. 

― Ну так что? Где ночевать будем?

Хикару нахмурился. Он бы предпочел остаться на улице в палатке. Мириться со всеми неудобствами ради ночи на свежем воздухе ему было не в первый раз. Школьные воспоминания о скаутских походах были приятные и очень живые. Но это он уговорил Фуказаву и Сакуму составить ему компанию, и настаивать сейчас ему не хотелось.

― Тогда голосуем, пока один против одного. Сакума?

Сакума задумался, принялся загибать пальцы.

― Мне все равно, но выпала гостиница. ― Он пожал плечами. ― Там наверняка есть онсен, здорово же.

Хикару достал телефон и включил навигатор. Красный флажок определил их местоположение. Поисковой запрос «гостиница» выдал целое облако скученных точек на карте, Хикару ткнул в ту, что стояла чуть в отдалении. «0 отзывов» ― выскочила надпись. 

― Есть рёкан, до которого можно дойти за час с небольшим. Будем там к девяти. ― Хикару пролистал страницу информации. ― И онсен там тоже есть.

Фуказава энергично закивал. Сакума подул на руки, и изо рта у него вырвалось облачко пара.

― Если будем идти быстро, то можем добраться и раньше.

― А фотки? ― спросил Сакума, заглядывая Хикару через плечо. ― Можно посмотреть?

Хикару поправил сумку и двинулся вперед быстрым шагом. Яркая подсветка телефона в опускающихся сумерках уже резала глаза. Он часто заморгал, чтобы успокоить слезящиеся глаза.

― Можно, да. ― Сакума навалился на Хикару со спины, почти повис всем весом. ― Только…

Вдруг что-то невыносимо больно врезалось Хикару под колено ― он споткнулся, инстинктивно вытянул вперед руки и уперся во что-то твердое. Камень. Вернее, небольшая глыба прямо посреди темной тропы. Ее острый выпирающий угол располагался точно на высоте его колен.

Хикару ощупал джинсы ― на месте удара была небольшая дырка, а на ноге, кажется, намечалась ссадина. Он дотронулся до ушибленного колена и поморщился: было неприятно.

― Хикару, что… ― Сакума резко замер. ― Ого! Фукка, осторожно, тут огромная каменная штуковина посреди дороги.

Фуказава обошел глыбу вокруг, даже посветил на нее телефоном. Она была почти правильной формы, местами выщербленная и поврежденная, но силуэт угадывался с легкостью. Фуказава «щелкнул» ее на камеру мобильного.

― Сильно стукнулся? ― участливо спросил Сакума.

― Прилично. Пластыри где-то были, придем в гостиницу, заклею.

Колено неприятно пощипывало, и Хикару вдруг почувствовал резкий всплеск злости. Он отошел и посильнее ударил каменную глыбу носком кроссовка. Нога заныла, и что-то словно встало поперек горла.

― Ты что?..

― Какого черта, ― выдохнул Хикару, ― эта штука стоит тут посреди дороги! ― хотелось кричать.

― Ого. ― Фуказава оперся о камень. ― Оно теплое. Земля холодная, а камень теплый. 

Сакума подошел ближе и положил обе ладони на глыбу.

― И правда. Хикару, подойди.

― Зачем? ― Хикару потер ушибленное место. ― Не собираюсь я трогать эту штуку, лучше было бы написать на сайте, чтобы ее убрали. 

Хикару уставился на камень ― почему-то внутри поселилось чувство смутного беспокойства. Что-то опасно тянуло его, словно магнит, не давая сосредоточиться. Хикару отвел глаза.

― И чего ты ждешь? ― Фуказава заржал. ― Что из-за камня выскочит лисица и вцепится тебе в горло?

― Почему лисица?

― Ну, ― Фуказава неопределенно развел руки. ― Говорят, их тут много. В том числе и тех, которым очень много лет.

― Я не верю… ни во что. 

Но на долю секунды Хикару показалось, что возле камня мелькнул светлый кончик пушистого хвоста, но он тут же зажмурился, чтобы отогнать видение. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел только выщербленную каменную поверхность.

Проходя мимо, Хикару коснулся камня ладонью ― на ощупь он действительно был теплый, словно живое человеческое тело. Хикару немедленно отдернул руку.

***

Час с лишним они плутали в темноте. Мобильная связь то и дело пропадала, и свериться с картой не получалось. Наконец стал виден свет единственного фонаря, освещавшего пустую парковку. Здание гостиницы опоясывал забор, и вид напоминал цветную глянцевую открытку с изображением традиционной Японии. Только ровный асфальтовый подъезд и кнопка звонка возле ворот выбивались из общей атмосферы.

Слышался мерный стук шиши-одоши, и Хикару стал зачем-то отсчитывать тихие удары бамбука о камень ― один, два, три.

Сакума немедленно нажал кнопку звонка ― ничего не произошло. Он нажал еще несколько раз, даже постучал по пластиковому коробу. Фуказава попробовал толкнуть створку ворот, и та с легкостью поддалась.

― Открыто было. Можно заходить, как думаете? ― он всмотрелся в даль, до освещенного фонариками входа в гостиницу было порядка ста метров непроглядного сумрака.

― Раз открыто, значит, можно, ― решил Сакума. ― Хикару, не зависай.

Хикару очнулся, подошел ближе и первым шагнул на территорию за оградой. Постукивающие звуки водоема стали громче и четче, тянуло влажной прохладой, а камни на дорожке были скользкими от вечерней росы. Позади что-то скрипнуло ― Фуказава затворил за собой ворота.

Сакума хлопнул Хикару по плечу.

― Там, наверное, девушки в юкатах работают. И номера в японском стиле.

― Если, конечно, свободные есть, ― заметил Фуказава. ― А то вдруг.

― Думаю, есть. ― Рассеянно ответил Хикару, мысли у него были туманные и усталые, хотя прошли они совсем не так много. ― Парковка совсем пустая.

Низкая входная дверь отъехала в сторону, и стоявший на пороге человек поклонился. Хикару не сразу понял, что это кто-то из работников гостиницы, потому что в традиционной обстановке он выглядел неуместно, словно его вырезали откуда-нибудь с улиц Шибуи и вставили сюда. Похож на студента, подумалось Хикару, когда тот выпрямился ― среднего роста и довольно тощий, в потертых широких джинсах.

― Добро пожаловать, меня зовут Ватанабе. Три комнаты на одного? ― сразу спросил он без доли привычной вежливости, которой обычно обладает персонал. ― Оплата сразу, можно картой.

― Так быстро? ― удивился Фуказава. 

Ватанабе взглянул на часы и взлохматил крашеные волосы.

― Моя смена кончится через полчаса, не люблю, когда моя сестра принимает оплату. 

Хикару пожал плечами ― ему было все равно. 

Они оставили обувь у порога и вошли, пол был сухой и теплый, пахло деревом и еще чем-то свежим. Хикару нашарил во внутреннем кармане кошелек и достал пластиковую карту. Ватанабе одним движением провел ей по слоту кассового автомата. 

Если убрать из помещения стол регистрации и притаившийся в углу автомат с напитками, пришло в голову Хикару, то можно было бы снимать здесь исторические дорамы. Или даже кайданы ― неяркое освещение и пустынная местность вокруг располагали.

Ватанабе пододвинул им анкеты посетителей. Хикару ограничился фамилией и годом рождения, Сакума рядом вписывал в строчку «контакты» адрес электронной почты и номер телефона. 

На поверхность стола легли три одинаковых ключа.

― Вы можете спуститься в онсен по дальней лестнице, полотенца находятся в ваших комнатах. Хорошего отдыха, ― Ватанабе произнес это дежурным невыразительным тоном, но поклонился вежливо.

Он вытащил из стойки за стеклом бумажку со своим именем. «Ватанабе Шота» ― успел прочитать Хикару.

Стало немного легче, когда он бросил в комнате рюкзак. Плечи и спина ныли. Хикару стянул джинсы ― на припухшей коленке расцветала огромная ссадина. Он снял через голову футболку и надел юкату. Оказалась коротковата ― видимо, не рассчитана на людей такого роста, но ткань была приятно прохладная и скользкая.

В онсене стало еще лучше.

Когда Хикару спустился, Фуказава и Сакума уже отдыхали в горячей воде. Светлая кожа Сакумы раскраснелась, а волосы, и без того вьющиеся, от теплой сырости стали совсем кучерявыми. Фуказава то ли дремал, положив полотенце на голову, то ли просто прикрыл глаза. Хикару отложил полотенце и вошел в воду.

― О! ― Сакума ткнул его пальцем в пресс. ― Потрясающе! Может, все-таки пойдешь к нам в волейбольную команду? Сразу будешь в основе.

Сакума был либеро в университетской команде и примерно пару раз в месяц звал Хикару присоединиться. Он не оставлял попыток, несмотря на то, что каждый раз получал отказ.

― Нет, ― Хикару опустился в воду полностью, и мышцы тут же почувствовали облегчение. Только защипало расцарапанное колено. ― С чего бы мне передумывать.

― Вдруг ты решил, что не можешь жить без командного взаимодействия, ― в шутку предположил Сакума. ― Фукка, ― он обернулся к Фуказаве. ― Ты еще не сварился? Выглядишь не очень.

― Все отлично, ― выдохнул Фуказава. Он обтер вспотевшее лицо полотенцем. ― Только жарко уже, я пойду.

Он вышел из воды и обернулся полотенцем. Вошел внутрь, оставляя на деревянном покрытии мокрые следы.

― Слабак! ― крикнул ему вслед Сакума. ― Всего двадцать минут прошло!

Хикару разморило. Он прислонился спиной к бортику и стал прислушиваться. За неутомимой болтовней Сакумы ― тот был просто не в силах сидеть в тишине дольше нескольких минут ― все еще слышался стук. Хикару подтянул к себе ушибленную ногу. «Не забыть заклеить пластырем», ― сказал он сам себе.

Через полчаса сдался и Сакума. Ловко выпрыгнул из воды, потянулся гибким телом, коснулся пола руками и, наконец, скользнул в юкату, отряхивая мокрые завитки волос. Он достал из плоского кармана невидимку и забрал наверх кудрявую челку.

― Ты теперь на девчонку похож, ― заметил Хикару, Сакума только рассмеялся.

Теперь, когда Хикару остался один, его начало клонить в сон. Сначала он пытался сопротивляться, но в теплой тишине веки слипались. Он задремал.

Проснулся Хикару от ноющей боли в ноге, он машинально потер колено и открыл глаза. На другом краю онсена мелькнуло что-то светлое и быстрое ― и тут же пропало в темноте. 

«Показалось, ― решил Хикару. ― Слишком уж горячая вода».

Теперь из здания тоже доносились звуки ― смех и позвякивание чего-то стеклянного, тихие шаги.

Фуказава и Сакума пили ― видимо, уже довольно давно, потому что в стороне стояли пустые бутылки. На низком столике были расставлены закуски, и сидящий по-турецки Фуказава отправлял в рот одну сушеную хурму за другой.

― Хикару! ― обрадовался Сакума. ― Садись, сейчас принесут еще. ― Он похлопал рукой о пустое место рядом с собой.

― И все-таки до чего похожа, ― протянул Фуказава.

«Кто?» ― хотел было спросить Хикару, но вопрос отпал сам собой. Раздвинулись седзи, ведущие в помещения, и Хикару понял, что смог бы безошибочно назвать фамилию вошедшей девушки. Настолько разительным было ее сходство с братом. Только кожа светлее, а волосы темные, не тронутые краской.

Она опустила на пол поднос, села на колени, аккуратно подвернув край темно-серого кимоно. Незаметным движением сняла с бутылки крышечку и подлила в стакан Фуказавы еще пива. 

― Пожалуйста. ― Она говорила странно, старомодно растягивая слова, звук получался гортанный, словно она говорила со сцены. Только тише, мягче.

― Ватанабе-сан, вы чудесная, ― протянул Сакума. ― Можно мне звать вас по имени? Как вас зовут?

― Аяко, ― коротко ответила она.

Нога у Хикару заболела сильнее, он непроизвольно ухватился за коленку. Можно было подняться в комнату, обработать ногу и лечь ― слишком шумело в голове. Хикару встал, одернул юкату.

― У меня нет настроения, я пойду.

Сакума и Фуказава неодобрительно покосились на него, но пиво сделало их добродушными и сговорчивыми.

― Ночи, ― одновременно сказали они.

Аяко поднялась ― она оказалась высокой, под сто семьдесят, плоскую грудь было почти не различить под толстыми слоями тканей. Она опускала глаза, стоило ей заговорить. Хикару почему-то стало неловко.

― Я помогу вам расстелить футон… ― Аяко словно запнулась на полуслове, и Хикару догадался, что она не знает, как к нему обратиться.

― Ивамото, ― поспешно объяснил он. ― Ивамото Хикару. 

Шаги у нее были маленькие и частые, Хикару пришлось идти медленно, чтобы не обогонять ее. Он старался смотреть на Аяко искоса, чтобы она не заметила. Не красавица, но очень похожа на брата, такие же тонкие, чуть искривленные губы и мелкие черты лица, только ярче от косметики. 

― Вы близнецы, ― осенила Хикару догадка. ― Вы и ваш брат?

Аяко неуверенно кивнула.

― А кто из вас старше?

― Я, ― она запнулась, сбилась на долю секунды. ― Я появилась на свет раньше.

― Значит, вы старше. Наверное, часто слышите это, но очень похожи.

Она ничего не ответила, только ее невыразительное лицо стало еще строже, напоминая маску. Ее брат ― младший брат ― был раскованней и свободней. Если бы Хикару показали их обоих на фото, он решил бы, что между ними разница в несколько сот лет и что удивительное внешнее сходство ― результат причудливо изогнувшейся наследственности.

Аяко отодвинула в сторону седзи, дождалась, пока Хикару зайдет, и вошла следом, бесшумно затворив за собой. Хикару торопливо затолкал в угол разбросанные вещи. Футболка была просто мятая, а на джинсах зияла дыра ― их было жалко, любимые. 

Она без тени усилия достала из стенного шкафа свернутый футон и разложила одним быстрым движением. В темноте комнаты белье казалось ослепительно белым и пахло той же мятной свежестью, которую Хикару уловил внизу. 

Аяко распахнула окно, впустив в комнату ледяной ночной воздух и стрекот насекомых. Ворот ее кимоно невесомо колыхнулся от ветра, а из прически выбилась длинная темная прядь. Аяко заправила ее за ухо, и от этого простого женственного жеста внутри у Хикару что-то перевернулось. Он сглотнул.

― Я, ― неуверенно начал Хикару. ― Свет, включу свет! ― он ощупал ладонью стену за спиной, но выключатель все не находился. 

Аяко обернулась, и стало видно, как за окном за ее спиной быстро проплывают облака, подсвеченные луной. Темные глаза Аяко поймали светлые блики, и на долю секунды Хикару показалось, что зрачки ее стали острыми, вертикальными и не совсем человеческими. Он поспешно скользнул взглядом вниз, зацепил ключицы в угловом вырезе, уткнулся в пол.

― У вас разбита нога. ― Сказала она со своей странной протяжной интонацией. ― Я обработаю.

Хикару опустился на футон и вытянул длинные ноги, Аяко села подле него, достала из каких-то шкафчиков ящик.

Колено опухло и неприятно покраснело. Когда Аяко приложила тяжелую, мокрую от антисептика ткань, защипало, Хикару невольно скривился. Мазь была ледяная, Хикару сам растер ее ровными круговыми движениями. Сверху Аяко заклеила пластырем. 

А потом положила сверху прохладную ладонь с коротко остриженными ногтями, и стало легче. Стало хорошо.

― Вам следует поспать, ― произнесла Аяко, и Хикару понял, что голова стала тяжелая и что тело ослабло, он лег. За окном промелькнул почти ровный круг луны, и узкая полоса света скользнула по деревянному полу, затем по темно-серому кимоно. Хикару понял, что больше не в силах сопротивляться навалившейся вялой усталости.

Сон был неясный и сумбурный, словно разорванный на клочки. В нем не было ни лиц, ни голосов ― только прикосновения. То ласковые и легкие, то настойчивые и уверенные, отдававшиеся в голове непрошеным возбуждением, которое растекалось по телу горячей обволакивающей волной. 

Конечности, будто налитые свинцом, отказывались двигаться, и во сне Хикару казался себе жалким и бесполезным, будучи не в силах ни ответить на безликие ласки, ни сопротивляться им. Собственная беспомощность пугала.

Ему часто снились девушки. Худые или фигуристые, с тяжелой грудью или же почти по-мальчишески плоские, с узкими или крутыми бедрами ― но всегда настоящие. Иногда с лицами моделей, актрис, иногда ― знакомых: однокурсниц, бывших. Никогда еще объект фантазии не был напрочь лишен связи с реальностью.

Было жарко, даже душно, и что-то тяжелое давило на грудь.

Хикару проснулся на развороченном футоне, покрытый испариной. Голова гудела от боли. Он тяжело дышал, а сердце колотилось так, словно он только что пробежал марафон. 

Поморщившись, Хикару отодрал пластырь ― ссадина почти сошла, осталась только краснота. Только дыра на джинсах никуда не пропала, Хикару с сожалением подумал, что придется обрезать их до шортов. На дне рюкзака нашлась чистая футболка.

Он спустился вниз. Умыв лицо ледяной водой, он почувствовал себя лучше. В душевых нашлось и зеркало: Хикару был встрепанный и бледный, с красными воспаленными глазами и опухшими веками. Не выспавшийся и измученный.

Сакума и Фуказава уже завтракали. Оба свежие и бодрые, они сидели за низким столиком.

― Неважно выглядишь, Хикару, ― отметил Фуказава, разбивая на рис сырое яйцо. ― Плохо спал?

― Вроде того, ― кивнул Хикару.

― А я ― отлично, ― Фуказава отхлебнул чаю. ― И Сакума тоже. Было так тихо, что я ни разу не проснулся.

Из-за спины незаметно появился Ватанабе, поставил на пол поднос с завтраком. В его резких движениях угловатого тела не было ни капли грации сестры. Скорее небрежность, чем аккуратность. Он, как и Хикару, был усталый и несобранный, под глазами у него темнели синяки.

― Могу сделать тебе кофе, ― предложил он Хикару. ― За отдельную плату, конечно.

Они незаметно перешли на неформальную речь.

― Да, пожалуй. Только сахара не нужно.

― Как скажешь.

Ватанабе выпрямился, зажал под мышкой поднос и закатал повыше рукава мешковатой толстовки ― теперь стали видны худые руки. Он ушел куда-то в глубь помещений, и вскоре послышался звук кофе-машины. 

― Нормальный парень, ― пробормотал Фуказава с набитым ртом. ― Интересно, что он торчит в такой глуши, тут же только туристы бывают.

― Семейный бизнес, наверное, ― отозвался Сакума.

Ватанабе вернулся и поставил перед Хикару чашку. Кофе был горький и очень горячий, Хикару едва не обжег язык.

― Кстати, выписаться нужно до одиннадцати, иначе сниму с вас плату за второй день, ― беспечно сообщил Ватанабе. 

Он потер заспанные глаза, и на несколько секунд их с Хикару взгляды встретились.

«Похожи, ― снова подумалось Хикару. ― До чего же похожи». Только Ватанабе не опускал головы, как его сестра, и не отводил прямого взгляда ― Хикару сдался первым.

***

День выдался свежий и ясный, по-осеннему прозрачный. Они спустились по узким дорожкам к главному пруду, обошли его по периметру. Сине-зеленая гладь воды казалась ровной и неколебимой, и только от слабого ветра по ней бежала легкая зыбь, подгоняя к берегу опавшие красные листья.

К пятому часу вечера они добрались до последнего участка тропы. У Хикару разрядился телефон, и все никак не желала уходить из головы мутная утомленная неясность.

Время от времени щелкала камера мобильного телефона. Сакума и Фуказава фотографировались на фоне видов, изредка втягивая в кадр и вяло сопротивлявшегося Хикару. От прохладного горного воздуха иногда становилось легче, и тогда Хикару тоже начинал громко говорить и смеяться. Затем ощущение тяжести накатывало вновь, и он едва не хватался пальцами за виски. Тогда приятели косились на него с вопросительным подозрением, но все-таки ничего не говорили.

― Я скину все фото тебе в лайн, ― пообещал Сакума. ― Даже те, на которых ты получился плохо.

Хикару кивнул. Почему-то сейчас реальная жизнь ― работа и университет ― казалась далекой и принадлежащей кому-то другому. 

Он уставился на свои ботинки. Под исцарапанной толстой подошвой не чувствовались мелкие камешки. Взгляд скользнул вверх, снова бросилась в глаза разодранная джинсовая ткань на колене. Хикару выдохнул и закусил губу. 

― Хикару, ты притихший какой-то, ― заметил Фуказава. ― Ни за что не поверю, что ты устал. 

― Все отлично, ― отмахнулся Хикару.

Спустя час они добрались до станции. Сакума подбежал к кассе, ощупал куртку в поисках кошелька и достал блестящую карточку. Тут же вернулся с тремя билетами и каким-то ярким флаером.

― Поезд через тридцать пять минут! ― Сакума просмотрел билеты. ― У нас два места у окна и одно у прохода.

Уже темнело, и огни подходящего поезда были видны издалека, желтые и яркие, от них хотелось зажмуриться. Через полчаса послышался свист приближающегося поезда.

В синкансене Хикару занял место в углу, затолкал под сиденье рюкзак и воткнул в уши наушники ― в плеере еще оставалась зарядка. Первые несколько песен слились в сплошном потоке, в следующих Хикару уже смог различить знакомые английские слова. Затем строки наложились на разговоры сидящих рядом Сакумы и Фуказавы, и Хикару задремал, привалившись головой к стеклу.

Через полтора часа Фуказава потряс его за плечо.

― Хикару, просыпайся уже. Приедем через десять минут.

Хикару не сразу разлепил веки. Сначала ему показалось, что на коленях у него сидит что-то небольшое и теплое, побольше кошки ― спрыгнуло, щекотно задев ладони. Когда Хикару открыл глаза, ничего не было, только в проходе стояли Фуказава и Сакума и закидывали на плечи тяжелые рюкзаки.

На платформе было прохладно и людно, их едва не сбила с ног толпа туристов. Поезд за спиной сорвался с места, и Хикару чуть пошатнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие. 

― Может, возьмем такси? ― предложил Сакума и, не дожидаясь одобрения, открыл приложение на телефоне, подсветка экрана причудливо расцветила его лицо.

В темно-синей тойоте было тесно и душно, пахло приторным ароматизатором. Когда машина затормозила, Хикару не сразу узнал свое общежитие. Он тяжело выбрался наружу, зацепив рюкзаком дверь, и махнул на прощание рукой. Машина мигнула фарами и скрылась за поворотом.

Войдя в комнату, Хикару бросил рюкзак прямо у входа. Сон не пришел даже после горячего душа ― мысли то и дело возвращались к прошлой ночи и ее нереальным, пугающим ощущениям. Хикару проворочался в постели всю ночь, несмотря на гнетущую усталость, и уснул только под утро за считанные часы до будильника.

***

Следующие недели выдались мучительными и трудными ― в мыслях все никак не наступала ясность, мышцы тянуло болью, как после долгих нагрузок. Хикару плохо спал, а когда удавалось хоть ненадолго задремать, то быстро просыпался, взмокший и с пересохшим горлом.

Внимание подолгу не сосредотачивалось, и на подработке его уже несколько раз упрекали за рассеянность. Временами у Хикару совсем пропадало желание общаться, он сбрасывал звонки и не отвечал на сообщения. Отмахивался от любых попыток заговорить и всеми силами старался не вспоминать о странном навязчивом сне.

Иногда мерещились звуки ― шуршащие и негромкие, и тогда Хикару вздрагивал, резко оборачивался, но источник всегда ускользал, только мелькала тень. Остальные не слышали ничего и только удивленно пожимали плечами. Фуказава начал подозревать у Хикару то ли переутомление, то ли паранойю и непрестанно советовал хорошенько развеяться. Хикару каждый раз вяло качал головой, и от него отстали. 

― Ты сам не свой, ― сказала ему менеджер. ― Глаза красные и опухшие, и вообще какой-то заторможенный. Заболел?

― Нет, ― попытался возразить Хикару. ― Не выспался просто, готовился всю ночь к занятиям. ― Он чуть не выронил из рук тяжелую коробку, голову немного кружило.

― До конца рабочего дня, ― менеджер взглянула на часы, ― два часа. А ты пойдешь домой сейчас, лечиться или спать, как пожелаешь. Чтобы послезавтра был как новый!

Хикару не стал спорить с начальством. 

Домой пока не тянуло, и несколько часов Хикару просто бродил по улицам. Иногда доставал телефон и бездумно прокручивал пестрящую фотографиями ленту твиттера. Он вернулся в квартиру, когда уже совсем стемнело; гораздо позже, чем если бы он отработал смену до конца. 

Хикару повернул в замке ключ, открыл дверь и зажег свет. Одновременно со щелчком выключателя где-то в комнате раздался шум.

«Снова, ― подумалось Хикару, ― мне что-то мерещится». Он беспомощно сполз по стене, стянул кеды и обхватил голову руками. Ступни холодил пол. Зайти в комнату означало или столкнуться с ненормальностью собственного восприятия, или же осознать, что все было реально. Ощущение чужого присутствия не покидало, и Хикару зажмурился до белых световых пятен перед глазами и медленно досчитал до десяти. 

На «десять» он резко встал и распахнул дверь в комнату ― было темно, единственным источником света служила желтая лампа фонаря за окном, чей неестественный электрический свет пробивался через стекло. Хикару прислушался. Сначала ему почудилось, что внутри стоит тишина, и он с облегчением оперся об изголовье кровати. 

Но затем все-таки послышалось ― едва различимое, но очевидно настоящее. Что-то зашуршало бумагами на письменном столе, сбросило их на пол. Белые листы разлетелись, один скользнул прямо к ногам Хикару. 

И тут что-то спрыгнуло вниз ― небольшое, но гибкое и ловкое. Когтистые лапы заскрежетали по гладкой поверхности, блеснули желтые глаза. 

Хикару никогда не видел серых лисиц, но сразу же понял, что не ошибся: морда была вытянутая, а уши ― крупные и острые. Только шерсть вместо теплого рыжего отливала дымчатым серым. В оскале стали заметны вытянутые белые клыки. Хикару отступил назад, но уткнулся спиной в стену. 

«Четвертый этаж, ― подумал он. ― Этого не может быть». 

Животное подошло ближе, выгнуло спину, Хикару сделал осторожный шаг в сторону, еще один ― лисица повторила его движения, и они так и остались друг напротив друга. Теперь Хикару стоял спиной к окну, и жуткие желтые глаза отражали свет. На несколько мгновений все замерло.

Лисица вдруг прыгнула ― в грудь Хикару толкнулся ее небольшой вес. Он пошатнулся, потерял равновесие и упал, едва не ударившись затылком. Когти вцепились в футболку, и послышался звук рвущейся ткани. Крохотные лапы коснулись кожи, и Хикару почувствовал, как они оставляют на теле царапины.

Он попытался сбросить ее с себя, но конечности сковало знакомое оцепенение. Хикару не мог пошевелиться. В шею ткнулся влажный нос, защекотало горячее дыхание. От шерсти пахло чем-то свежим ― так же, как в далекой гостинице.

Теплая тяжесть на груди внезапно стала ощутимей, а когти сменились руками. По шее дразня провели вниз языком.

«Так не бывает, ― Хикару удивился спокойному равнодушию собственных мыслей. ― Я задремал в парке Уэно, скоро мне станет холодно, и я проснусь».

Стало жарко. Аяко ― на узнавание у Хикару ушло несколько коротких секунд ― прикусила кожу у него на шее, повела по груди ладонями. Ее кимоно в темноте было такое же черное, как забранные наверх волосы, только белый угол ворота и тонкая вышивка по подолу выделялись светлыми мазками. И глаза ― они так и не стали карими, по-прежнему светились неоновой желтизной. 

Аяко крепко сжала бедра Хикару острыми коленями и нависла над ним. Ее бледное тонкогубое лицо казалось раскрашенной маской ― некрасивой, неестественной и жуткой, но почему-то притягательной.

Что-то внутри встало на место. Неясные образы из сна связались с настоящим, и Хикару вдруг пожалел, что не может протянуть руку и дотронуться до гладкой шеи. Над губой, справа, у нее виднелась родинка, темная на фоне выбеленной ровной кожи. Почему-то это показалось Хикару удивительным и привлекательным. Он сглотнул. Аяко наклонилась, убрала с его лица взмокшие пряди и провела по щеке ладонью. А затем подалась ближе и поцеловала, оставляя на губах Хикару вкус косметики. 

Ее тело было близко, живое и теплое, но почти полностью скрытое многими слоями ткани. Хикару позволил ей углубить поцелуй. 

Аяко прикусила его губу и отстранилась. Совсем по-звериному провела по щеке языком, а потом свела плечи и снова обернулась. Она задела Хикару светлым кончиком пушистого хвоста и невесомо выпрыгнула в окно серой тенью.

Если бы не рваная футболка и не красные царапины на груди, Хикару списал бы это на горячечный бредовый сон, но из открытого окна тянуло настоящим ночным холодом, а грудь щипало болью. Прикушенная губа опухала и чуть кровоточила.

Хикару уснул прямо на полу.

***

Мико в храме, девочка лет семнадцати с тоненькими косичками, неуверенно протянула Хикару пестрый амулет.

― Если у вас неприятности, ― она смущенно уставилась в пол, ― то должно помочь.

― Не совсем неприятности, ― Хикару задумался. ― Скорее странные вещи происходят. Такие, которых не должно происходить.

― Может быть, странное не всегда плохо? ― заметила девочка. ― Вдруг это начало чего-то хорошего? Простите! Я говорю лишнее.

― Все в порядке. ― Хикару прицепил амулет к ручке сумки. ― Спасибо за помощь.

В то, что все обернется к лучшему, Хикару не верил. После жуткой ночи стало хуже, он начинал сомневаться в собственной нормальности, и если бы не отметины на теле, отправился бы к психиатру, а не в синтоистский храм.

Утром он даже постоял недолго возле ближайшей католической школы для девочек ― до тех пор, пока на него не стали неодобрительно коситься школьницы и преподаватели. Церкви рядом все равно не было. И вряд ли христианский бог помог бы Хикару справиться с трудностями ― во всем происходившем слишком явно ощущался дух настоящей Японии.

В мистику Хикару не верил и очень не хотел начинать, но рациональное объяснение все не находилось. Силы истощались все быстрее, и менеджер осуждающе качала головой, когда он ронял очередную стопку.

Хотелось спросить у кого-нибудь совета, но собственные попытки облечь в слова происходящее с ним пугали Хикару. И еще больше убеждали в том, что придется справляться самому. В одиночку.

Он пробовал искать в Интернете, но поисковик выдавал ему только мифы о том, как юноша берет в жены кицунэ, или же старый черно-белый фильм с Хибари Мисорой.

Однажды, правда, Хикару наткнулся на форум любителей потусторонних явлений и было решился оставить там анонимный пост, но ― не смог. Собственная история была близкой и реальной, а чужие комментарии больше напоминали сюжеты третьесортной манги про оммедзи.

Но решение нашлось: неожиданное, но единственно правильное.

Сочувствующий Сакума одолжил Хикару новеллу. Детективный сюжет был прост, а герои путались в голове, совершенно не запоминаясь. Было рассчитано на поклонников франшизы. Однако коротенькое обращение «от автора» на последней странице натолкнуло Хикару на мысль.

«Мне хотелось показать своему читателю, ― писала некая Уэхара Акира, ― что виновный всегда возвращается на место преступления. Что все заканчивается там, где и началось».

«Не ищи меня до завтра», ― бросил Хикару в сообщении Фуказаве и поймал такси до вокзала. Спустя час у него на руках был билет.

Вечером буднего дня в этом направлении ехало немного народу. Возле Хикару никто не сидел, и он отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться и убедить себя, что поступает верно.

«Что я скажу и что буду делать?» ― спрашивал Хикару сам себя, но ответ не приходил в голову, извечное «все образуется само» не подходило. Ничего не желало образовываться, и вернуть себе душевное равновесие Хикару мог только сам.

Он изо всех сил старался не задремать по дороге. Граница между сном и реальностью стала слишком призрачной, почти стерлась, и Хикару боялся снова потерять контроль надо собой, своим телом и эмоциями. Было страшно признаваться даже самому себе в том, что какая-то часть его отчаянно желала порвать с действительностью и полностью окунуться в полу-потусторонее щемящее возбуждение.

Желтые огни зрачков и светлая шея преследовали Хикару, стоило ему только прикрыть глаза.

От станции часть пути можно было проехать на автобусе. Водитель оценивающе оглядел Хикару, но ничего не сказал. Все немногие пассажиры знали друг друга и негромко переговаривались, Хикару чувствовал взгляды, обращенные в свою сторону. В низкий сезон здесь бывало мало чужих, догадался он.

Сухонькая старушка удивленно обернулась, когда Хикару обратился к ней.

― Не подскажете, здесь в северной части есть гостиница, как добраться до нее от остановки автобуса?

Старушка по-совиному захлопала глазами.

― Только пешком! ― она всплеснула руками. ― Но ты быстро дойдешь с такими-то ногами длинными!

Хикару почувствовал себя очень неловко.

Оказалось, что совсем не быстро. Через пятнадцать минут светоотражающий знак остановки скрылся из виду, и Хикару шел почти в полной темноте. Холодало, и редкие лужи покрылись тоненькой ледяной коркой. Хикару не удержался и наступил на одну ― лед пошел хрустящими трещинами. 

Хикару поплотнее запахнул кожаную куртку. Его предназначенная для городских перебежек от транспорта до помещения одежда ничуть не спасала на открытом воздухе. Только когда совсем посинели ладони и стало жечь уши, впереди показалась знакомая парковка. Хикару огляделся ― вокруг не было никого ― и побежал так быстро, как был способен.

На этот раз гостиницу окружала тишина. Из окон нижних помещений лился тусклый свет, и Хикару почувствовал смутную радость. Значит, было открыто.

Ворота были заперты, но Хикару, забыв о приличиях и возможной сигнализации, одним высоким прыжком перемахнул через низенький забор. На стук никто не вышел, и Хикару, немного потоптавшись на пороге, осторожно отодвинул дверь в сторону. Изнутри на него дохнуло сухим теплом. 

Хикару вошел. Пол чуть поскрипывал под ногами. В главном помещении первого этажа горел свет, а Ватанабе Шота дремал за стойкой регистрации, уронив голову на руки.

Хикару тихо кашлянул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но ничего не изменилось. Тогда он нажал на звонок ― раздался долгий мелодичный звук. Ватанабе дернулся, поднял голову и потянулся узкими плечами. 

― Что ты здесь делаешь? ― спросил он, сразу узнав Хикару.

― Не знаю, ― честно признался тот. ― Но мне нужна комната.

Начинать с вопроса «А твоя сестра умеет превращаться в желтоглазую лису?» было немного неуместно. 

На щеке у Ватанабе ― там, где он подпирал голову рукой, ― было красное пятно. Он сонно поморгал, потер переносицу. Взъерошил волосы.

― Забавно, но ты будешь единственным постояльцем, ― сообщил он Хикару. ― Твой ключ.

― Не сезон?

― До чего ты любопытный, ― беззлобно ответил Ватанабе. ― Сезон, просто группа съехала вчера, а следующая будет послезавтра. Так что тебе нужно? Вряд ли ты в таком виде ходил в поход, Ивамото. Ивамото ведь, да?

― Ивамото, да, ― Хикару замялся. ― Я… ― следовало придумать легенду, но сейчас ничего не шло в голову.

― Устал? ― принялся услужливо подсказывать Ватанабе. ― Переучился? Расстался с девушкой и ищешь покоя?

― Все и сразу.

Ватанабе усмехнулся. Его резкая мимика делала его чуть менее похожим на сестру, более человечным и совсем не женственным. Но бледная маска раскрашенного лица Аяко снова встала перед глазами.

― А где… ― начал Хикару, но не нашел в себе сил произнести имя. ― Твоя сестра?

― У себя, накануне она работала в ночь. Но, ― Ватанабе легкомысленно покрутил на пальце колечко от какого-то ключа, ― знаешь, она может и не захотеть увидеть тебя завтра. Такой у нее характер.

― Я только спросил. 

― Как скажешь.

Комната Хикару досталась другая, но очень похожая, только окна выходили внутрь. На онсен не осталось сил. На этот раз футон уже был разложен, и Хикару, раздевшись, скользнул под тяжелое покрывало. Руки и ноги наконец очутились в блаженном тепле. 

На телефоне высветилось непрочитанное сообщение от Фуказавы, но Хикару не стал его открывать.

***

Ватанабе был злой и раздраженный. Еще с лестницы Хикару услышал, как тот громко ругается с кем-то. Хикару поспешил вниз и увидел, как Ватанабе недовольно швырнул мобильный телефон о стойку регистрации ― от нового смартфона даже отвалилась цветная задняя панель.

― Что-то случилось? ― осторожно спросил Хикару, боясь попасть под горячую руку.

― Не случилось то, что должно было. ― Ватанабе сложил вчетверо какой-то листок. ― Сорвалась поставка. Почти накануне нового заезда!

― Почему сорвалось?

Ватанабе посмотрел на него одновременно сочувствующе и осуждающе.

― Ты бы попробовал выглянуть на улицу?

Хикару подошел к окну.

Сначала его ослепило. Он зажмурился, затем приоткрыл один глаз ― резануло ярким светом. «Слишком много белого», ― сперва подумал Хикару, и только тогда осознал: все было покрыто слоем снега, чистого и белого; такого, какого Хикару уже давно не видел в городе. Крупные редкие снежинки продолжали падать.

― Рано еще для снега! ― удивился Хикару. ― И много как за ночь навалило.

― Здесь бывает, ― отозвался Ватанабе. Теперь он строчил что-то с планшета, и слышалось щелкающее соприкосновение пальцев с сенсорной клавиатурой. ― Но связь и Интернет есть. Только тебе не уехать, пока оно не растает.

― Почему?

― Потому что не дойдешь даже до остановки.

Ватанабе зажал под мышкой планшет и несколько листов бумаги, скрепленных ручкой, прицепил к шлевке низких джинсов связку ключей. Он двинулся в сторону лестницы, и Хикару увязался за ним ― делать в пустующей гостинице было решительно нечего.

Ватанабе поднялся на третий этаж. Коридор там был шире и светлее, а половицы не скрипели. Ватанабе принялся открывать двери в номера одну за другой. Он оглядывал каждую комнату и делал на листе пометки крупным прямым почерком. Хикару ― рост позволял ему ― заглядывал ему через плечо и наблюдал, как заполняются строки столбца «готовность номеров».

― Может, найдешь себе занятие? ― сердито поинтересовался Ватанабе, когда они вошли в седьмую комнату. ― Я работаю, не мешай.

― Здесь нечего делать, ― пожал плечами Хикару.

Ватанабе щелкнул ручкой.

― На втором этаже в дальних помещениях есть книги и альбомы с гравюрами. Ты можешь, ― Ватанабе выделил интонацией последнее слово, ― пойти туда.

Хикару не стал препираться.

Нужную дверь он нашел почти сразу. Внутри было пыльно и тесно, и все пространство до самого потолка занимали шкафы с книгами. Цветные корешки были посеревшие и выцветшие. Хикару вытащил одну наугад ― «Исэ моногатари», старое издание. Хикару пролистал желтые страницы. Содержание он помнил смутно, но иллюстрации вызывали в памяти эпизоды.

«В древние времена кавалер», ― начиналась почти каждая глава. Некоторые стихи казались знакомыми, и строки приходили на ум еще до того, как Хикару добирался до последней строфы. Он поставил том обратно, провел рукой по плотной стене из вжатых в полку книг. На кончиках пальцев осталась серая пыль.

Последним в ряду стоял альбом ― гравюры Тоёхары Тиканобу. Хикару открыл его на середине. Сочетание западного и восточного выдавало в художнике причастность к эпохе Мэйдзи. Европейские платья на гравюрно-тонколицых японках смотрелись чуждо, но по-своему привлекательно. Были и традиционные изображения, на них поражало богатство густого, яркого цвета ― синего и красного. Хикару добрался до последней страницы. 

Тамамо-но Маэ источала лучи света. А на верхнем небольшом фрагменте репродукции в белую лисицу вонзалась одинокая черная стрела, словно ее загоняли, как зверя на охоте. 

Почему-то Хикару стало страшно и стыдно. Он захлопнул альбом, и поднялся столп сухой застарелой пыли. Хикару чихнул. Он вернул альбом на место и поспешно выдернул с полки несколько других книг. Отчаянно хотелось перебить жуткое впечатление, отвлечься, хотя воображение уже рисовало живую картину: как в крошечное теплое тело врезается настоящая стрела и как гладкая серая шерсть окрашивается в пугающий красный. 

Хикару долго перебирал попавшие в руки книги. Некоторые оказались совсем не старыми, только слегка потрепанными, у некоторых же пожелтели от времени страницы и потеряли яркость чернила. Текст не всегда можно было разобрать. На первых страницах иногда встречались пожелания, посвящения или следы библиотечных формуляров ― книги проживали долгую жизнь, прежде чем оказаться в этой тесной и сумрачной комнате.

Увлекшись, Хикару напрочь забыл о времени. Он не сразу услышал, когда о деревянный косяк постучали. Стук стал громче, определенней, и Хикару обернулся, так и не выпустив из рук тяжелую стопку.

Аяко стояла у входа, опустив голову. Коридор за ее спиной был залит светом, а на ее лицо падала причудливая тень, которая подчеркивала острую нескладность ее черт. Губы казались неестественно темными.

― Шота говорил, вы искали меня, ― она чуть поклонилась. ― Простите, что не вышла к вам накануне. 

Внезапно Хикару понял, как скучал по ее необычной манере речи, по гортанно растянутым старомодным словам. Аяко принадлежала этому месту гораздо больше, чем ее брат, она была пропитана духом отрезанной от мира старины.

― Я вернулся из-за вас, ― и это было почти правдой.

― Могу я попросить вас? ― Аяко совсем не переменилась в лице, словно не услышала последней фразы. ― Шота не справится со всем сразу, но и не станет просить.

― Д-да. ― Хикару откашлялся. ― Да, конечно.

― Возле ворот, ― она указала вправо, куда выходили все внешние окна здания, ― очень много снега…

― Я понял! ― Хикару испугался собственного энтузиазма и добавил уже спокойнее: ― Я расчищу.

Аяко кивнула и вышла из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова. Хикару мысленно упрекнул себя за трусость, хотя по-прежнему не знал, как сложить в слова то, что беспокоило его все это время.

«Существуют ли на свете лисы-оборотни?»

Хикару убрал все разбросанные по полу книги. Когда он спускался по лестнице, то у него закружилась голова, и на несколько секунд все потемнело перед глазами. Хикару оперся о перилла, чтобы не упасть.

Лопата нашлась, прислоненная к стене, ― обыкновенная с пластиковой ручкой. Хикару доверху застегнул куртку и, взяв лопату в руки, отбросил в сторону первый ком. Снег был тяжелый и липкий, сырой. 

Джинсы быстро стали влажными до колен и неприятно холодили ноги. Кеды промокли насквозь.

Иногда начинало накрапывать, и снежинки таяли еще в воздухе, превращаясь в холодные дождевые капли. Они попадали на руки, за ворот и почему-то в глаза. Несмотря на сырость, Хикару сразу стало жарко от физической нагрузки. Он быстро уставал, дыхание сбивалось, и через каждые десять минут приходилось устраивать себе передышку.

«Ненормально, ― подумал Хикару. ― Как будто силы откачивают».

Он продвинулся лишь на несколько десятков метров, неровные проседающие сугробы еще покрывали дорожку. 

Что-то скрипнуло, и на пороге оказался Ватанабе, такой же хмурый и недовольный, как и утром. Он подошел ближе, стараясь перешагивать через лужи подтаявшего снега. Хикару позавидовал его парке с мехом и теплым ботинкам. Только джинсы у Ватанабе были «рваные», и в обрамленных бахромой дырках торчали тощие острые колени.

― Похвальная инициатива, ― он кивнул на лопату в руках у Хикару. ― Или ты не сам догадался?

― Какая разница?

― Действительно, никакой.

Ватанабе достал из заднего кармана пачку «Севен старз» и зажигалку. Привычным движением вытащил сигарету, зажал ее во рту. Щелкнула зажигалка.

― Дай и мне.

Ватанабе поднял на Хикару удивленный взгляд.

― Ты похож на фанатичного спортсмена, а не на заядлого курильщика, ― кажется, Ватанабе смеялся.

― А ты похож на студента-троечника, но вместо этого торчишь в богом забытом отеле в туристической зоне.

― Ну, ― Ватанабе неопределенно мотнул головой, ― оно не всегда то, чем кажется. ― В его словах Хикару почудилась смутная двусмысленность.

Ватанабе протянул ему сигарету и придвинулся ближе, наклонился, чтобы дать прикурить. Хикару скользнул взглядом по его лицу и ― остановился.

Справа, чуть выше уголка тонких, чуть загнутых кверху губ, темнела родинка, не слишком заметная на загорелой коже.

«Такая же», ― произнес Хикару про себя и только тогда понял, что не такая же ― та же самая.

Два человека сложились в одного.

Он перехватил руку Ватанабе и, повинуясь какой-то неожиданной, сбивающей с толку вспышке, коснулся родинки пальцами. Ватанабе дернулся, но Хикару был выше и значительно сильнее.

― Какого!.. ― Ватанабе выплюнул сигарету.

― Ничего не хочешь объяснить? ― Хикару почувствовал, как в нем закипает злость. Ватанабе ловко извернулся и поставил ему подножку.

Упали они оба. Ватанабе ― спиной на влажный снег, Хикару навис над ним. Расстояние между ними было совсем ничтожным, и будь ситуация немного другой, Хикару попробовал бы прислушаться к собственным ощущениям ― сердце колотилось как бешеное. 

― Расскажешь про этот театр кабуки? Про игру с переодеваниями?

Ватанабе ничуть не смутился и не напрягся, наоборот ― усмехнулся, расслабленно и немного обреченно.

― Устаешь, да? ― почти участливо спросил он, и Хикару почувствовал себя совсем сбитым с толку. ― Нет сил, и спится тоже плохо?

В его обыкновенных карих глазах блеснуло желтое, и Хикару растерялся. Ватанабе выскользнул из-под него одним незаметным движением. Хикару поскользнулся, оперся о землю коленом и затем поднялся на ноги. Он успел заметить только закрывшуюся дверь.

В руке тлела промокшая сигарета, и Хикару раздраженно отбросил ее в сторону. Он сел на ступеньки и обхватил голову руками. 

Сейчас он был готов поверить во что угодно, и полусны казались самым реальным из всего, что случалось с ним. Он машинально провел рукой по груди: там, где под одеждой остались царапины от когтей. Думать не хотелось, хотя мысли непроизвольно возвращались к исходной точке. Перед глазами маячили образы, которые услужливо подбрасывало разыгравшееся воображение.

Когда Хикару заставил себя подняться и войти внутрь, уже начинало смеркаться. Его насквозь пропитала сырость, и простудно пощипывало горло. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и каким-то отрешенным. Словно он смотрел на все окружающее сквозь толстое мутное стекло. 

Пустые неосвещенные помещения гостиницы казались больше и просторнее. Хикару устало бросил мокрую куртку прямо на пол, расшнуровал кеды. Его шаги негромко отдавались в тишине.

Говорить сейчас с Ватанабе и хотелось, и не хотелось ― просто говоря, было страшно. Хикару знал, что ни один из сценариев, что приходили ему в голову, не окажется действительностью.

На лестнице было темно, и Хикару чуть не оступился. Он достал из кармана телефон, чтобы подсветить себе путь, и только теперь вспомнил о непрочитанном сообщении от Фуказавы. Письмо так и висело на экране не распакованной иконкой. Хикару нажал на нее.

Сначала он увидел фото: камень, та самая глыба, о которую он ударился ногой. Только вокруг него, несмотря на сумерки, можно было различить ореол света, словно камень сам источал слабое сияние. Хикару пролистал вниз.

_От: fukka0505@docomo.jp_  
Кому: iwa_moto_teru@docomo.jp  
Тема:…  
разбирал фотки и заметил. как думаешь почему оно такое стремное?? кстати где ты?

Фотография и вправду была странная, но Хикару запретил себе думать об этом. Сейчас ему было, о чем беспокоиться.

Он обошел все коридоры второго этажа, поднялся на третий. Из последней двери лилась узкая полоска света. Хикару заставил себя поспешить.

«Чтобы поставить точку», ― сказал он самому себе, не уверенный, что не обманывается.

Ватанабе сидел на полу по-турецки, рядом, смятое и небрежно брошенное, лежало темно-серое кимоно. Странно, но неловкости не возникло. Ватанабе оглядел Хикару с ног до головы, и, хмыкнув, сказал:

― Да ты совсем вымок. ― И добавил: ― Пойдем.

«Куда?» ― проглотил вопрос Хикару, когда Ватанабе уверенно взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Он не выпустил ладони, даже когда они спускались по лестнице и петляли по верхним этажам. Ватанабе не оборачивался, но даже его спина в безразсерном растянутом свитере говорила об абсолютном спокойствии.

― А куда мы? ― спросил все-таки Хикару.

― Не хочу, чтобы кто-то сдох от простуды в доме, который мне принадлежит, ― лаконично ответил Ватанабе. ― Особенно кто-то за метр восемьдесят ростом.

«Онсен», ― догадался Хикару.

В гостинице был еще один ― меньше и обнесенный высоким забором. Мостки были выложены приятно пахнущим новым деревом. 

Ватанабе вывернулся из свитера, стянул джинсы. Хикару тоже принялся раздеваться и, когда дошел до рубашки, то услышал, как Ватанабе присвистнул.

― Она тебя здорово отделала, ― Ватанабе оказался совсем рядом, невесомо коснулся красноватых царапин на груди. ― Но и к лучшему, может, ― он взглянул на Хикару снизу вверх, разница в росте была достаточная. ― Тогда ты точно поверишь. Не скажешь, что ничего не было.

Ватанабе первым вошел в онсен, зачерпнул руками воды и убрал с лица челку. Он дошел до дальнего края и привалился к нему спиной. Хикару поймал себя на том, что пялится.

― Если не хочешь ничего знать, ― крикнул Ватанабе. ― То даже не стану начинать.

― Хочу. 

― Как пожелаешь.

Хикару тоже зашел в воду, горячее приятно расслабляло. От пара к щекам прилил румянец. Возможность получить ответы на все окружавшие его загадки отрезвляла ― Хикару чувствовал в мыслях ясность. А еще ― плохо объяснимое волнение.

― Она сама выбирает, кто ей нравится, ― начал Ватанабе, и Хикару не сразу сообразил, что началось объяснение. ― Правда, никому не доставалось так, как тебе. Обычно кто-то один из посетителей уезжал с головной болью и усталостью, но это списывали на трудности похода. ― Ватанабе говорил будничным, невыразительным тоном.

― Кто ― она?

Сначала Ватанабе удивился, а потом засмеялся, обхватив руками плечи.

― Ты не читал ни одного туристического справочника? Инари, конечно. Здесь несколько сотен храмов, а уж сколько заброшенных святилищ ― не сосчитать.

― Лисица, ― осенило Хикару.

― Мне было шестнадцать, когда родители купили эту гостиницу. Я бы, конечно, мог соврать тебе про семейное проклятие, но не буду. Она ― местное божество, по мелочи тянет силы из молодых мужчин, но не может делать этого напрямую. Нужен посредник.

― Тело?

― Да. И уж не знаю, почему она предпочла меня моей сестре, но так вышло. Я словно вырубаюсь, выпадаю из реальности, и она выходит. Иногда, правда, позволяет мне смотреть, но не действовать. Только быть наблюдателем. Она женское начало, очень сильное, поэтому если тебе немного снесло голову, ― Ватанабе усмехнулся, ― то это не повод беспокоиться.

Хикару показалось, что он упустил что-то важное.

― А лиса? Животное? ― он вспомнил серебристую шерсть и желтые глаза.

― Это было впервые. ― Ватанабе посерьезнел. ― Ненормальное ощущение. Она хотела, чтобы ты тоже отзывался и чувствовал возбуждение или притяжение. Так она получает больше энергии и привязывает тебя к себе. Думаю, она хотела извести тебя до конца.

Хикару принялся прокручивать в голове события последних недель. Не хватало какой-то детали, мелкой, но важной, без которой не складывалась целая картина. Что-то, что дало начальный толчок всей цепочке событий.

― Камень, ― сказал Хикару. ― Довольно большой, почти правильной формы. Я врезался в него, пока мы добирались. Колено потом долго болело, и не сходил синяк, но я не подумал ни о чем, ни о чем таком.

― Километрах в шести отсюда? Прямо посреди тропы? Лисий клык его тут называют. Пытались выкорчевать, так на всю бригаду посыпались несчастья. Попробовали перекрыть этот этап ― стало еще хуже, туристы стали гибнуть. У нее к этому камню странная привязанность, думаю, это место первого святилища.

Хикару вспомнил фото и странное свечение вокруг камня. И его почти живую теплоту, когда он случайно дотронулся до него рукой.

― Я сказал, что не верю в это. В духов, богов, ёкаев и прочую нечисть. Что все это ерунда.

Ватанабе вздохнул.

― Она, похоже, решила убедить тебя в их существовании.

Он погрузился глубже под воду, омыл лицо. Теперь он казался обеспокоенным и напряженным, хотя по-прежнему не суетливым. 

Хикару удивился тому, насколько спокойно он сам воспринял услышанное. Наверное, загадочные обстоятельства уже подготовили его к тому, что все обернется не очень правдоподобным, но удивительным исходом.

― Если захочет, может свести тебя в могилу. Абсолютное истощение. Звучит не очень здорово, правда?

― А можно ли, ― Хикару стало унизительно стыдно за страх за собственную жизнь, но слова сорвались сами: ― можно ли что-то сделать?!

Ватанабе выпрямился во весь рост, ничуть не стесняясь собственной наготы, накинул на плечи полотенце. По его разгоряченной, раскрасневшейся коже стекали капли воды. 

― Думаю, что можно. И лучше до наступления глубокой ночи, потому ночью ей всегда легче, человек тогда меньше привязан к собственному телу. ― Он вышел, отжал влажные волосы. ― Даю тебе, ― сказал Ватанабе, ― еще полчаса, а потом попробуем выцарапать у нее твою не слишком ценную жизнь.

Ватанабе обернулся через плечо и ухмыльнулся.

Когда Хикару, согревшийся и взволнованный, вернулся в здание гостиницы, то сразу услышал назойливое жужжание фена. Он двинулся на звук. Они с Ватанабе столкнулись в коридоре ― тот застегивал куртку.

― Держи, ― он протянул Хикару шарф и пару перчаток. ― В мои вещи ты все равно не влезешь.

Хикару почти забыл о том, насколько вымокли днем его кеды. За несколько часов плотная ткань не успела высохнуть, и казалось, что ступни погружены в холодную сырость.

― И куда мы?

― К источнику всех твоих проблем, ― огрызнулся Ватанабе. ― И моих теперь, наверное, тоже.

Сначала Хикару пытался представлять себе их маршрут, но быстро сбился. Они петляли, сворачивали на какие-то едва заметные дорожки, раз даже срезали через пролесок: пришлось перелезать через упавшие деревья. Все осложнял тающий снег: было скользко и холодно, грязно.

Они шли молча и даже не переглядывались. Хикару старался не терять сосредоточенности, чтобы не отстать. Несмотря на то, что он был привычен к долгим пешим переходам, неподходящая обувь, погода и темнота мешали ему чувствовать себя комфортно и уверенно.

― На самом деле, ― Ватанабе наконец подал голос. ― Она не выносит человеческой крови. Может, только моей. Она исчезала, стоило ей поранить мое тело. Однажды вышло неловко: она вышивала, и вокруг собрались туристы посмотреть. Представляешь себе, все такое невероятно традиционное и японское, и она уколола палец иглой, а потом тут же ушла. Я очнулся, а в руках иголка, пяльцы, кровь капает ― и все смотрят! Пришлось очень неловко извиниться.

― То есть ты не умеешь?

― Я не умею ничего из того, что может она, ― ответил Ватанабе. ― Можешь дать мне кисточку для макияжа, и я не буду знать, с какой стороны ее взять. Она делает все сама.

Теперь они снова замолчали. Хикару слушал хруст веток под ногами и другие отдаленные звуки темноты ― шорохи и постукивания. Он часто упирался взглядом в спину Ватанабе и ловил себя на мысли, что ему было интересно ― был интересен Ватанабе с его резковатой манерой, окруженной тайнами гостиницей и полузаметной темной родинкой над губой. Хикару невольно улыбнулся. 

― Было страшно, когда она появилась в первый раз?

― В основном, моей семье. Мне показалось, что я уснул и проснулся, но мама была в ужасе, она решила, что я сошел с ума. Отец тоже. А Котоко ― это моя сестра ― нет, она была с ней ласковая почему-то. Даже говорила с ней, Котоко даже может попросить ее выйти иногда. ― Ватанабе говорил беспечно, почти легкомысленно, но Хикару мог вообразить себе весь ужас первого столкновения с потусторонним.

Дорожка вдруг оборвалась, но Ватанабе уверенно перешагнул через ворох ломаных веток, Хикару поспешил за ним, едва не споткнувшись о корягу. Еще несколько метров, и деревья закончились. Широкая тропа перерезала лес.

Хикару огляделся, и тут же заметил камень прямо по середине ― было удивительно, как он не увидел его тогда. Ватанабе обошел вокруг камня, словно обмеряя что-то шагами, затем положил на него ладонь и закрыл глаза.

― Теплый? ― спросил Хикару.

― Он всегда теплый, даже зимой. ― Ватанабе убрал руку. ― А теперь послушай меня: в правом кармане куртки лежит бинт, в левом ― ножницы. Справишься?

― А что ты собираешься?.. ― начал Хикару, но Ватанабе перебил его.

― Кровь же. ― Он разжал руку, в которой держал небольшой перочинный нож. ― Не представляю, чем все может закончиться.

Хикару хотел было подойти ближе, но замер, когда блестящее лезвие коснулось ладони Ватанабе. Сначала потекла тонкая красная струйка, она зависла на краю тяжелой густой каплей и сорвалась вниз. Потом кровь заструилась, и Ватанабе скривился от боли, прикусил губу и зажмурился. 

Когда первые капли упали на каменную поверхность, она задымилась. Шипела, словно кипяток, и вверх поднимался мутный пар, сквозь который Хикару едва мог различить лицо Ватанабе. Кровь капала, как вода на раскаленную наковальню. 

Вдруг что-то мелькнуло, словно пронесся желтый всполох, дохнуло холодом, и Хикару мог поклясться, что что-то ледяное коснулось его щеки. Ватанабе упал на колени, тяжело дыша. Дымка рассеялась, и стало видно, как он прижимает к груди окровавленную руку.

― В правом кармане… ― напомнил Ватанабе. Он побледнел, и слова давались ему с трудом. 

Хикару бросился к нему ― ощупал чужие карманы. От такой близости стало неловко, но очень хорошо. Было очень легко сократить расстояние между ними, чуть наклониться. Ватанабе слабо улыбнулся.

― Потом, ― пообещал он одними губами.

Руки подрагивали, когда Хикару разматывал бинт, и совсем тряслись, когда он оборачивал его вокруг ладони Ватанабе. Рана была неглубокая, но все руки и все рукава были перепачканы в крови. Капли попали даже на снег ― красное на белом выглядело жутко и красиво.

Повязка получилась неровная и то и дело съезжала. Ватанабе спрятал руку в карман.

― Думаешь, она больше не появится? ― спросил Хикару. Он коснулся камня, перепачканный кровью, теперь он был неживой и холодный.

― Надеюсь, что появится, это была отличная приманка для постояльцев, ― засмеялся Ватанабе, он возвращался в норму и снова становился похож на нормального себя. ― Но ― не знаю, может, решит не появляться еще лет сто. А что, она тебе так нравилась? ― в его голосе сквозила лукавая издевка.

― Мне нравились кимоно и родинка, ― признался Хикару. ― Но я, кажется, был немного не в себе.

― С кимоно ничего не случилось, а родинка, ― Ватанабе взглянул на него снизу вверх, ― прямо перед тобой.

И тогда Хикару решился: осторожно поднял руку и коснулся чужой щеки, провел по сухим губам. Теплое дыхание согревало пальцы. Хикару нерешительно придвинулся ближе, но Ватанабе схватил его за ворот куртки и дернул на себя. Они чуть не столкнулись лбами.

― Медленный ты, ― прошептал Ватанабе прямо ему в рот и поцеловал, требовательно и напористо, скользнул внутрь языком, прикусил губу. 

Хикару запустил руку ему в волосы, взлохматил отросший затылок. Ему становилось то холодно, то жарко, а перед зажмуренными глазами в темноте плясали цветные беспорядочные пятна.

Ватанабе отстранился, вытер рот тыльной стороной здоровой ладони. 

― Что ты скажешь, если тебя теперь спросят, веришь ли ты в мистику?

― Скажу, что лисица вцепилась мне в горло, но загрызть насмерть ― не смогла.

Ватанабе захохотал, закинув назад голову, и Хикару засмеялся вместе с ним, с облегчением и надеждой.

Пошел снег.


End file.
